Two Sides
by weirdocareful
Summary: AU. What do you get when you cross a desperate Hyuuga princess seeking adventure and an Uchiha mage at the peak of his insanity? Total. Chaos. ::Rewritten::


**AN: Hehe, sorry about the entire change kiddies. Just had some technical difficulties. The other plot turned out to be a little too dark for me to write. kuku hopefully, you guys will still take to this new one. Happy reading!  
****Oh, and don't forget, reviews! **

* * *

SIGHTED  
'The black mage Uchiha Sasuke'  
Has a signature tattoo on his chest.

Pale eyes flickered to the tattered poster stuck halfway to the wooden notice board, the cold rim of the glass pressing against her lower lip.

The black mage has been sighted around these parts?  
Intriguing...

She sipped on the white liquid, merrily rocking her feet on the creaky floor boards. An overwhelming feeling of liberty washed over her as she looked around the dirty bar, a smile working its way up her lips; though it was quickly replaced by a grimace, squinting at the horrible taste of the drink.

The woman sighed, trying her best to hide traces of her milky white skin as she placed the glass on the mossy table wiping the back of her mouth. Her shoulders shook, jumping in surprise as she heard a deep laugh, her hands quickly clutched her hood, tugging to hide her features before she sneakily lifted her eyes, blinking at the man seated in front of her.

She sunk into her loose clothing, uncomfortable by the man's presence.

"It's not for everyone. A lady like yourself would prefer something weaker." Shyly she peeked glances at him as much as she could, blushing scarlet at the sight of his smirk and attractive crimson orbs.

"I-It's too bitter."  
Hinata chewed on her lower lip, warmth enveloping her entire face as he laughed once more, her fingers flexing nervously.

"Mm, you're obviously not a local then." His smirk grew extremely wide for some reason, amusement clear in his rare eyes. He turned the empty glass in his hand, head tilted as he examined the mysterious woman.

"I-I am a traveller." she lied, gulping, excitement filling her veins for some reason.

"Ah," He raised a brow, stroking his chin.

"That's interesting."

Her shoulders stiffened, breath hitching as the feel of his calloused fingers brushed hers, igniting a foreign fire in the pit of her stomach, confused whether or not she should retract her hand. Purposely he let his touch linger, smirking mischievously as she bowed her head meekly.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Um, I didn't..." She swallowed, as his smooth velvety voice filled her ears, intoxicating her.

"I-It's Hina – "She paused, biting her tongue.

"Hina is my name." A nervous laughter left her quivering lips, choking on her own saliva as he took her hand in his, a thumb brushing the soft skin on her palm making her shudder.

"Hina..." He murmured lips quirking.

An odd noise erupted from her throat, squirming slightly in her seat, cheeks set on fire as his slightly wet lips pressed on to the skin on the back of her palm. The seconds passed painfully slow and very quickly at the same time, before his head rose, gaze piercing as if he could see right through her, his smirk flamboyant and coy.

She was the one in the robe, yet he seemed to be the mystery; and an alluring one at that.  
Her hand slipped through his fingers, but the burn of his touch and his lips stayed. Who knew her first encounter with a commoner would be like this?

"Do you want to go some place quieter?"

Behind that smirk was a promise of a good time, his handsome features and inviting eyes coaxing her to take the plunge. But she knew better, and she couldn't risk getting caught. Not now.

With soft grunt to clear her throat she let her feet touch the floor, noticing the slight twitch of his lips as she adjusted herself and turned away.

"Thank you for your kind offer but I really must get going – "

Her words got lodged in her throat as a strong hand encircled her wrist, tugging.

"Ah, ah, ah, princess," The man clicked his tongue, tugging once again, hard. She stumbled, shaky hands slapped on to the man's shoulders to keep from falling on top of him as her face paled, her eyes wide.

He smirked, as though he expected her to recoil as he slid a hand into her hood, stroking the smooth skin of her cheek. He chuckled as the hood lifted, revealing large fearful pearlescent eyes.

"Did you really think I'd fall for your line of transparent bullshit?"

Hinata winced as he forced her closer, fingers lightly digging into her skin.

"Guess again."

Trying to avoid eye contact she shifted her eyes below, shaking with fear as her gaze followed the dip of his shirt, spotting an eerie tattoo on his bare chest. He grinned maliciously, as though he had wanted her to see it all along.

"You should really work on your acting, Hina." He whispered, pressing a rough thumb on to her parted lips, enjoying the way she fell limp into his arms, powerless and in his dominance.

* * *

**There will be a promise of longer chapters to come! Though I might not update that frequently, maybe once every fortnight or so... depends on my schedule. But the second chapter is on it's way thats for sure! ehhe Anyways, hope you liked it! **


End file.
